


They Deserved Better

by dreamerfound



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Jessica has thoughts during the events of 1x08





	They Deserved Better

Jessica was almost impressed. Kilgrave had worked so hard; had gone to so much trouble. This trying to be good; even playing hero, but it was only a game to him. When he inevitably grew bored of it all, he would move on. 

It would be easy to call him a monster, but in truth, he was only a man. He was man with a lot of power, yes, but it didn’t make him a monster, or a god. Mostly it just made him an asshole.

He doesn’t really get it. He wants her to feel bad for him. He wants her to understand him, and it a way she does, but it doesn’t excuse what he’s done. She won’t feel bad for him. She won’t feel sorry, except for what it made him into and what he made her do.

In a perfect world, maybe he could change. Maybe he could become a hero. But Jessica knew the world was nowhere near perfect. It was broken and flawed, just like she was. Like they all were. She couldn’t stay and be Kilgrave’s babysitter or mentor. She was a piss-poor role model, even for someone like him. They deserved better.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks amnesty #33  
> challenge #85: monsters


End file.
